1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact container holder, and more specifically to a container holder that functions simply and reliably.
2. Description of the Related Art
When used in a vehicle, container holders (such as cup holders) can make a vehicle safer by securely holding a container in a convenient location. A compact and easily accessible container holder might allow a driver or other vehicle occupant to concentrate on tasks other than holding a container, such as driving the vehicle. Further, a simple and reliable container holder might save a vehicle owner or manufacturer the expense and time of costly repairs.
Thus, there is a need for a compact container holder that functions simply and reliably when opened and closed.